New World
}} |extra1title = Compass |extra1 = New World Log Pose |extra2title = |extra2 = }} The New World refers to the second half of the Grand Line, and is the main setting of the second half of One Piece. It is located between West and North Blue, and Fish-Man Island and the other side of Reverse Mountain. The only known people to have fully explored it are Gol D. Roger and his crew. Islands within the New World The New World contains the island of Laugh Tale, which is said to be the final island in the Grand Line. It is rumored that the legendary treasure of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, One Piece, and the true history, found on the Rio Poneglyph, are located on this island. The Yonko, the four strongest pirates in the world, reside in the New World. The New World stretches from Mary Geoise to the other side of Reverse Mountain. Some islands in the New World change their magnetic fields, which makes a special New World Log Pose necessary so as not to get lost. The stability of the magnetic field of an island tends to indicate how stable that island is. There are also a few rare islands in the New World that have no magnetic field, and cannot be navigated to by a Log Pose at all. Other islands of interest within the New World are Wano Country, where the legendary swordsman, Ryuma, as well as Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and Kanjuro originated from , and Elbaf, the island home of giants, which Usopp hopes to go to one day. Also, somewhere in the New World is an island with a special shop where Vivre Cards are manufactured. The Marine Base G-5 also resides here, and according to Aokiji, it is full of problems. As is later demonstrated, the Marines of this base are wild and tend not to follow their orders. On Sakazuki's orders, Marine Headquarters was also relocated to this sea after the Battle of Marineford during the two year timeskip in order to better challenge the Yonko. The unfixed, seafaring Germa Kingdom (Sanji's home country) is currently located in the New World. However, as the kingdom originated in North Blue, its rulers must possess some method of transporting dozens of ships across the Calm Belt. According to former Shichibukai, Gecko Moria, one will lose everything one cherishes in the New World, something he personally experienced. He also claimed that one shall face what he calls "The Ultimate Nightmare" there, indicating it is a very dangerous place for even the most powerful and talented pirates like himself. The New World is such an abhorrent challenge that some pirates refer to the first half of the Grand Line as "paradise" when comparing it to the second half. While the "Paradise" of the Grand Line possesses highly volatile and unpredictable weather conditions, the "New World" is even more erratic. While certain islands are relatively simple in terms of weather and climate, such as the snowy Yukiryu Island and the rainy island the Kid Pirates were on, other portions of the ocean defy the very laws of physics and nature themselves. Examples include the lightning rain of Raijin Island, the Firetank Pirates being drawn toward a giant black sphere floating in the sky in the middle of the sea, and the On Air Pirates running on air. Territories This is a concept unique to the New World. Due to the presence of four powerful pirate crews under the reign of the Yonko who reside in the New World, all of them possess many territories widespread across its sea. These territories are used as the respective Yonko sees fit; for example, Charlotte Linlin has the territories she occupies make various sweets for her as tributes, with the citizens free to live as they please as long as they deliver on time; whilst Kaido converted one of his into a weapon-making factory and enslaved all able-bodied citizens to work there. While this may seem like a dictatorship of a foreign power, the Yonko's claim over an island can actually protect the citizens from other pirates, though the situation varies greatly between the Yonko guardian. This is examplified when Edward Newgate declared Fish-Man Island as his turf, as it caused the constant kidnappings of its citizens by other pirates to cease completely, even though the island was already affiliated with the World Government. However, not all the islands in the New World belongs to a Yonko. Some are under the protection of the Marines; others may have their own powerful military force like the Wano Kingdom possesses (though it was later conquered by Kaido); a few might be isolated or require special methods to reach it, like Zou; and certain islands may be under the jurisdiction of powerful or influential individuals like the Shichibukai. Canon Locations Currently named locations in the New World are: *Laugh Tale *Lodestar Island *Yukiryu Island *Wano Country **Flower Capital **Kuri **Udon **Kibi **Hakumai **Ringo **Onigashima *Foodvalten *G-5 *New Marineford **Marine Headquarters (formerly G-1) *Totto Land **Whole Cake Island **100% Island **Biscuits Island **Black Island **Cacao Island **Candy Island **Cheese Island **Cutlery Island **Flavor Island **Fruits Island **Funwari Island **Futoru Island **Ice Island **Jam Island **Jelly Island **Kibo Island **Kimi Island **Kinko Island **Komugi Island **Liqueur Island **Loving Island **Margarine Island **Milenge Island **Noko Island **Nuts Island **Package Island **Piepie Island **Poripori Island **Potato Island **Rokumitsu Island **Sanshoku Island **Tanega Island **Topping Island **Unique Island **Yakigashi Island *Raijin Island *Risky Red Island *Mystoria Island *Punk Hazard *Dressrosa **Acacia ***Corrida Colosseum **Sebio **Primula **Carta **Flower Hill **SMILE Factory **Green Bit *Zou *Prodence Kingdom *Mogaro Kingdom *Doerena Kingdom *Majiatsuka Kingdom *Applenine Island *Karai Bari Island *Broc Coli Island *Germa Kingdom (currently) *Elbaf *Hachinosu *Sphinx Non-Canon Locations *Endpoints **Firs Island **Secon Island **Piriodo *Dock Island *Hand Island *Samba Island Unnamed Locations Underworld The New World is also the primary geographical setting for the network known as the Underworld. It is a system of connections and illicit dealings which are beyond the World Government's control. Underworld activities, including weapons trading and the manufacture of SMILEs, occur in various islands throughout the New World, most prominently Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. Trivia *The term "New World" is a reference to the Western Hemisphere (including North America, South America, Central America and the Caribbean), which was nicknamed the "New World" during the era of European exploration/colonization. This was in contrast to the "Old World", or the Eastern Hemisphere. *In the anime, the New World is entered differently than in the manga. Instead of coming out in a sea of fire with thunder, the Straw Hats emerge into a storm, and effectively the Maubeugemour Sea. References Site Navigation fr:Nouveau Monde id:Dunia Baru es:Nuevo Mundo ru:Новый Мир pl:Nowy Świat Category:New World Locations